


A shot or two for the Fake AH Crew

by The_Renowned_Melody



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, Each pairing will be at the begining of each chapter if any, Fake AH Crew, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Team as Family, trans!Jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Renowned_Melody/pseuds/The_Renowned_Melody
Summary: What happens when the Ray tries to shoot the sun? Or when Michael comes into the penthouse with to many bruises?  What about when Gavin learns how to use a swing for the first time in his life? Oh my... So many shenanigans and so little time. Raise a glass and look into a few dabbles with the Fake AH crew; stories that are to short to stand alone, but to good not to be told.





	1. Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super busy... and I decided to make short one-shots? Well, I'm always inspired by song or prompts. Unfortunately the ideas aren't always fleshed out and they leave me with tiny specs of something that could be greater or simply left alone. I figure if I at least write them out then I'd be able to get what I could out of them or just share them and leave them be. I would love to take requests for this! Any paring would do! Leave comments or kudos below! I'll be sure to leave a warning for anything to bad.

 “What are you doing?”

 “Trying to fucking shoot the sun…It’s coming again…”

 Michael looked at Ray. The sniper just happened to be lying face up on the rooftop with a simple hand gun. His pink sniper rifle was tossed at his side and the only thing that held his attention was the sunrise. Michael suppressed the urge to laugh in favor of sighing. In all honestly he knew something was wrong the second Ray broke into his house and climbed to the roof through the fire escape. He figured Ray was sleep deprived and his insomnia must be messing with him again.

 “Ray…you can’t shoot the sun.” Michael said calmly, inching over to the Puerto Rican.  
 

 “Fucking watch me.”  
 

  Michael rolled his eyes and watched Ray squint at the sun. Ray then clicked the safety off the gun and took serious aim. Michael moved in fast,snatching the gun from Ray’s lose grip. Ray blinked at his empty hands and shot a glare at Michael before dropping both hands over his face. He let out a long groan. “The sun’s gonna melt me…”  
 

 Michael took a moment to flick the safety on the gun before shoving it in his pocket. “Come on,” He leaned down to grab Ray’s hand. “I’ll make you some pancakes and you can crash on my sofa.”  
Ray mumbled something about _‘better have chocolate chips’_ before letting Michael pull him up. He felt his body protest over the sudden movement. All he wanted was sleep…and to eat…and kill the sun. In the next few minutes he was sitting on Michael’s sofa with a blanket wrapped around him and his shoes thrown on the floor.

This felt nice.

Sleep sounded nice.

“Hey, Michael?” Ray called, already placing his head on the sofa.

“Hm?”

“Thanks.”


	2. Teach me how

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew teaches Ray the art of getting what you want from an unwilling source. Mentions of violence and slight torture?

The first time was nerve racking. Ray had no idea what he was doing. Jack was gentle with him. She let him explore with his hands and showed him just where the best spots to touch were. He was clumsy. He was also willing to learn. She didn’t mind taking her time with him. When his emotions started to really show, Jack let Ray take control. By the end of the night Ray’s laughing, buzzing, and ready to go again.

His second time was with Michael. He was nervous, but didn’t let it show. Michael was surprisingly gentle, but firm. He wanted Ray to understand the inner workings of the body. Ray had never experienced Michael on this level. The older lad let Ray take the lead the second he felt comfortable. Michael whispered words of encouragement and introduced Ray to a new wave of pleasure on a job well done.

His third time was with Ryan and it _Fucked. Him. Up_.

Ryan insisted on showing him a good time. The man absolutely delivered and Ray was smitten. Each touch was intentional. Every word made Ray _shiver_. Ryan wanted to show Ray that this was an art. An art he was a master of and had no shame of sharing it.

It was like a feverish dream that always ended to soon…and Ray enjoyed every second of the illusion.

 

* * *

 

The second the knife plunges into his shoulder he lets out a chocked out scream. He felt betrayed. Quiet anger flares up inside of him again as he tries to regain his composure. A growl rips through his throat. This _child_ promised him a way out. How fucking dare this kid-

“Shut up.” Ray finally commands, taking a step back from the man. Blood pools around the hilt of the knife.

The man doesn't back down, baring teeth and promising Ray death as soon as he gets out of the chair. Ray raises a single eyebrow and waits. The man shouts till his voice is horse. It feels like he's been here for weeks, but he knows it's only been a few hours. He musters up his remain strength and gives Ray a menacing glare. He only has to last long enough to give his people time to find him. That's it.

Ray meets his glare head on, making sure the man understood just what was about to happen through only a look. The man actually flinches. Ray is staring at him, but not really... This look of pure disinterest felt almost demonic. Ray was pinning the man down with eyes that bore into him like he was truly nothing. Was he not even worth a predator's gaze? At least that's hungry. Wanting. ready to pounce. 

Ray held a pair of soulless eyes that lacked any true life behind them. Even glass reflected the faintest hint of comfort when you looked at it because it reflected light that danced around to look like you. Ray's gaze was simply assessing the man as an object he could break. Nothing more. Nothing less.

“Are you done yet? ” Ray decided to ask, never averting his eyes.

The man let the feeling of demise drape over him like a think blanket as his body relaxed. There was no reason to fight. He understood how this would end.

"Good," Ray grabs another knife off the far table with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Now the real fun begins."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an Anon on Tumblr who asked for something a bit dark with Ray. I hope I delivered... Still working on request! this piece has been updated on 1/8/19 because the ending felt lackluster...


	3. Don't think twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guns are drawn and feelings are hurt.  
> Contains: Raywood

"This...is the end."

Ryan's voice had never sounded so cold and distant. It felt like thousands of needles were puncturing Ray's skin as a shiver worked its way up his body. He only had a second to react before a gun was shoved in his face. Working on pure instinct alone, Ray took a step back.

"Don't you fucking do it."

He slowly pulled out his own pistol held it close to his side while Icy blue eyes pierced his own as if he was daring Ryan to stop him. If it was any other person they might of wavered at the site of THE Vagabond staring daggers at them, but this wasn't just some random person.

This was Ray.

"You've got some fucking nerve." Ray whispered, gripping his pistol. It was a little hard to keep from shaking, but Ray knew better than to let Ryan see him out of sorts. Instead Ray held the man's glare. "You're really gonna shot me?" He muttered, clenching his free hand at his side. "After all we've fucking been through?"

"...I have to do this. I-"

"Don't give me that bullshit!" Ray suddenly shouted, his voice unwavering. He quickly raised his own gun. Ray expected Ryan to shot. It would only make sense after all.

Ryan took a step back while positioning the gun right above Ray's heart.

Ray waited in silence. If Ryan wanted to take him down, Ray'd give him the first move. After the first shot all bets are off and Ray didn't plan on going down anytime soon. He knew ever action deserves an equal opposite reaction. The sniper took in Ryan's stance, his disposition, even the rise and fall of his chest and everything screamed HESITATION. So Ray finally broke the silence.

"You're hesitating...for me?" Ray asked. Ryan didn't say a word. Ray decided to smile ever so slightly and walk straight up into Ryan's gun.  
"That," Ray pressed his own gun into Ryan's chest. "Is just to cute."

Ryan couldn't look away from Ray's soft brown eyes. He couldn't moved when Ray gently grabbed his gun and pulled it down. He couldn't even speak when Ray pulled the trigger. There was a flash of red and Ryan knew it was to late.

"WHOOOOO! 20 FUCKING POINTS! EAT IS LOSERS! WE WIN!" Michael suddenly shouted from behind Ryan. He gave Gavin a high-five and ran next to Ray.

Ray grinned as the sound of victory music blew over the loud speakers of the lazer tag arena while a large screen flashed 'Red Team wins! 220 points!' across the right wall. He dropped the laser gun on the floor before planting a kiss right on top of Ryan's lips.

"I FUCKING KNEW WE SHOULD OF BEEN RED!" Geoff shouted from behind the neon-colored palm tress behind Ray.

"Wow, we lost to the Los Santos best sniper? Who saw that coming? Not me. No one asked me." Jack piped in, already taking of her laser tag gear and walking next to Geoff.

"We lost because Ryan had a hard on for Ray at the end of the fucking game!" Geoff yelled, pointing to Ryan who simply shrugged.

Ray couldn't help but laugh. It was a game after all. "Come on," Ray grabbed Ryan's hand and made a bee-line for the exit." I'm hungry and the losers are buying pizza."

"Anything that ends with a kiss from you is a win in my book...from a gun or otherwise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still working on a few request, but my heart needed some Raywood and ohhhhhhh buddy! I wanted to get this out for a while now. Comments and Kudos are the best!


	4. Arrested? While having fun? More likely than you think.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys blame each other for everything. No Jacks were harmed in their decisions.

Gavin sighed as he stared at the handcuffs around his wrists. He was currently in a Holding Cell down at the police station on this fine winter evening. Luckily he was also in a cell with most of his crew. While he decided to stand, Michael sat on the floor right between him and one of the benches in the Cell. Ryan and Ray had sat together on the bench right next to Michael while Geoff took up the other bench on the far right.

“This is all your fault Michael.” Gavin said, still staring at the handcuffs with a small frown.

Michael threw his head up to look Gavin in the eyes. “Fuck you! This is all Ray’s fault for putting the stupid idea in your head!” He threw a glare at Ray.

Ray held Michael’s glare with a blank stare. “Okay. Sure. Even though it’s Ryan’s fault because he didn’t stop us.”

Ryan felt all three lads shift their gaze on him. “Oh, so we’re just going to ignore the fact that Geoff tossed me the snow-mobile keys?” He asked, joining everyone to stare at the Geoff lying face-up on the bench. The older gentleman had already broken out of his handcuffs.

 “Hey, I didn’t say _get caught by the fucking police_ because I thought that went without saying.” Geoff quickly countered. He let out a yawn and stretched out before tucking his hands behind his head.

“Right, but you did say _‘using the snow-mobile on the piers sounds fun as dicks’_ and joined us.” Ryan said, even taking time to hike his voice up to mimic Geoff. 

“Was I wrong?”

 The quiet snickering coming from Michael was proof enough.

Ray glanced around the holding cell with an arched brow. “Soooo… who’s gonna to call Jack?” After a solid 3 minutes of silence, and one minute of everyone staring holes into Geoff who politely flipped them off, Ray shrugged. “Okay. We’ll do it the hard way.”

Once the handcuffs were off the real fun began. It took Ryan pretending to kill Geoff ("You didn't have to put me in a fucking headlock you asshole." "It's called method acting Geoff.") twice for someone to actually run into the Holding Cell. Rookie mistake. Gavin stole the cop's gun with a quick slide of his hand as they dragged Geoff and Ryan apart. He tossed it to Ray and the sniper easily picked off the Cops holding the Gents. Ryan took the second gun off the fallen cop right before a small shoot out took place. It took them about half an hour ("You just HAD to stop by the snack machine, didn't you Ray!" "They had those raspberry creampuff Geoff! I had to grab some!") to finally make is out of the police station. Geoff got shot clean through the arm. Ryan had a broken nose. Michael was sure he had a concussion and Gavin lost his gold sunglasses. All in all it was a fun night for the boys.

 

When they finally got home Jack was very upset. "Why didn't anyone invite ME to go sleighing on the piers?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I have no idea what to do with this. I just wanted them to say funny things and practice a bit... trying to get them creative juices flowing... a lot has changed since my last story went up and I lost so many little drabbles and complete chapters! So this year I'm determined to write more and complete my unfinished stories here! Let's do this!


	5. My Demons speak to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan is usually good at dealing with his inner demons just fine. Other times he needs help. Good thing Michael and Ray are there to make some noise!  
> Blood mention, but nothing here it so graphic.

"They're loud today..."

Ray is sitting on top of the kitchen count, indulging himself in a tube of cookie dough, when Ryan slowly walks into the kitchen. It's 2am, but Ray just stares at Ryan and offers the man a bite. Ryan politely declines. They stay in silence for a few minutes as Ray continues to eat the tube of cookie dough with no worry of the yelling he'll receive in the morning.

"So they're loud today, huh?" Ray jumps down from the counter and stashes the cookie dough in his pocket. Ryan nods. Ray offers him a sympathetic smile before walking out of the kitchen.

It takes a few minutes for Ray to get ready. Ryan can hear a scream a loud SMACK before Ray comes trotting back into the kitchen with a sleepy and angry Michael in tow. Both of them are sporting matching black hoodies with ripped jeans. Ryan has his face paint on so he doesn’t feel too left out. He's even sporting his Vagabond jacket.

Michael pushes past Ryan to get to the top of the fridge. He picks up a single blue folder before saying, "Alright you dickheads, let's make some noise." and walks towards the front door.

Michael and Ray don’t say much till they're out of the penthouse. Ryan doesn't talk at all. The two lads fill the air with nonsense about the stars in the sky and what movie they’ll force Jeremy to watch. It helps Ryan muffle the noises inside his head. He's sure they know. They don't ask him anything till they reach their destination: a simple junk yard. Michael opens the blue folder he's been carrying to reveal 3 mugshots of grimy looking men.

"These guys are trying to move into our Vinewood territory. That doesn't really bother Geoff, because no one would ever sell to them, but it does bother our precious Mayor. He doesn't like how much trouble they're trying to stir during election time and-”

Ryan is only half listening to the older lad. They get missions like this every so often. Just some extra little fun they can absolutely mess up and have no real repercussions. Michael enjoys them because they usually give him a chance to test out new explosions while Ray likes the extra cash for new mods to his guns. Ryan loves the _‘No repercussions’_ part.

Ray looks at the pictures with an arched brow. "Figures they'd hang out in a junkyard. Ew." He's chewing on cookie dough again.

Ryan rolls his eyes and simply throws an impatient glance at the junkyard. He feels Michael rest a single hand on his shoulder before the lad starts rifling through a blue tote bag with the other. Ryan isn't prepared for the two grenades that Michael casually tosses his way, but he catches them in a clumsy manner that earns him a chuckle from Ray. Ryan glances at the two grenades. They’re both black with red X’s on them. Ryan doesn’t ask questions. There is excitement bubbling up inside of him, overshadowing the voices that are now scratching at him. Michael then fishes out a machete and hands it right over to Ryan. Ryan make a mental note to buy the lad a great birthday gift.

Michael flashed him a barbaric grin. Ray flips open a light pink butterfly knife. It’s finally time to be _loud_.

Ryan tosses the first grenade. The explosions sends a spike of adrenalin right through his veins. He's running right into the entrance the second he hears screams. Michael and Ray are right behind him. Whoever gets past him gets a knife to the throat by Ray or a bullet to the head by Michael. A few men scramble with trying to put out a mound of car parts caught on fire. Others greet The Vagabond head on. At least three are taken out with the machete he swings wildly while Michael picks off a few with his gun.

Ryan ventures even father into the junkyard. Some men take one look at him, sprint around him and make a beeline towards the exit. Ray falls back to take care of the few stragglers who think escaping is an option. Michael shouts at Ryan, but Ryan can’t really hear him. He watches Michael charge towards a toolshed to the far right and follows. He takes out a few more men with the machete before someone actually manages to hit him. The strike of a metal bat against his back startles him. He staggers forward, but easily regains his footing. Ryan hastily turns around, machetes already raised, and strikes the man in the middle of his right shoulder blade. Blood splatters right across Ryan’s face as the man screams in agony and drops the steel bat. The Vagabond tries to pull the machete out of the man, but he slightly frowns because it is wedged in the man pretty tight. The man drops to his knees, pulling at the machete and panicking. Ryan simply sighs. He liked swinging that. He figures the bat would be just as fun to swing. In one quick motion he picks up the bat and smashes it against the head of the wailing man on the ground. He was absolutely right.

There is no scratching now. Ryan takes a deep breath. He allows himself to releases a bit of tension in his shoulders. There is carnage all around. Wreckage flies into the air from another explosion. Death and Destruction sparks more comfort inside of him. This is what he needed. He takes a moment to thank whatever god is listing before realizing he is alone. Michael runs out of the tool shed with a black messenger bag. He shouts at Ryan while waving frantically at the toolshed. Ryan only catches ‘Move you dumb-‘before an explosion rivaling no other erupts from the toolshed.

Something about it cripples Ryan on the spot. He falls to his knees, the steel bat long forgotten, as the feeling of white noise passes through him. He feels better. Everything is silent except for the crackles coming from the flames around. For a minute he realizes how exhausted he truly feels. He looks at his hands covered in splotches of someone else’s blood. They are shaking. He slowly to wipes them on his jeans. He feels Michael stand next to him. There’s an unspoken understanding that emits from Michael as he shifts around to make sure no one tries to get the jump on them. Ryan smiles at the roaring fire consuming the burning pile of wood for what felt like an eternity. It takes Ray offering him a helping hand up to realize it is time to go.

“Are you doing any better?” Ray asked Ryan as they walk out of the Junkyard with no problem.

“Yeah.” Ryan says with a small smile. “Thanks guys.” He opens his mouth to ask something, but all is forgotten when police sirens blare in the distance. He watches Ray sigh and Michael grin excitedly.

“No problem,” Michael runs ahead of them, heading towards a parked car. “But it looks like the fun isn’t over yet!”

Ray points at Ryan, “This is your fault." before running after Michael.

Ryan watches the lads run ahead. 3 Years ago he would of laughed at the very thought of being anywhere near such a dysfunctional crew. 3 Years ago he would of questioned what anyone would want with a mess like him. 3 years ago the voices would have gotten to loud. So he let out a heartfelt laugh at the thought of it all, his peaceful head echoing the hardy laugh tenfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a pome written by Demetrius Harmon. I don't have the link right now, but I should be able to post it later. I actually wanted to write a story, Ryan centered, with every line of the pome. If I do then I might write a whole other story for it. Kudos and Comments are always welcomed! First real story of the year! Let's go! also, edited chapter 2. reread if you want?


	6. I'll shoot my shot for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They weren't clean cut headshots that the man was known for. No. These shots were kneecap busting, lung puncturing, and artery decimating shots. 
> 
>  
> 
> Michael and Gavin get themselves in a pickle. Rays gets them out because he has to...right?

This was not good. Not one fucking bit. Shots were being fired. Yells were mixing with the sounds of gun fire. Each shot followed with an order for them to back down and come out with their hands up. How did a bank robbery end up this bad?

 

"Michael, I can't get anyone on the pho- WOAH!"

 

"Gavin, keep your fucking head down! Don't you see people shooting guns at us?!"

 

Why did Michael always end up in situations like this? They had decoy. DECOY for Christ sakes! Team Nice Dynamite only had to divert the police towards them by causing their normal amount of chaos. So why in the world was Michael "Mogar" Jones sweating bullets behind a dwindling stack of boxes inside a warehouse with only a pistol while policemen were cornering him?

 

Oh yeah.

 

Listening to Gavin.

 

With his back pinned against the wooden crates, Michael exchanges a desperate look with Gavin. Gavin’s already out of bullets and Michael’s sporting a pretty nasty bullet wound on his right shoulder. The police officers are relentlessly chipping away their only barricade. Gavin still can’t get any signal from his phone. The situation only seemed to get worse when an air horn was pressed, causing the chaos to come to a halt.

 

“Okay Mr. Mogar,” Someone yells. “Come out with your hands up and I promise we won’t send you and your partner home in body bags.”

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” It takes everything in Michael not to laugh. “Why don’t I just come out there with a big target on my forehead?” He feels Gavin snicker beside him. “If you wants us,” He fires a single shot in the air. “Come get us your cowards!”

 

“Alright. Have it you wa-“

 

Another gunshot rang out.

 

Michael didn't even bother looking over the crates. Time seemed to sit still for only a minute as a sickening splat echoed through the air. A quick 'thud' soon followed when the body hit the floor. Gavin grabbed at Michael’s arm with noise of excitement. The shouts came back first.

 

"Robert?! Oh my god..."

 

 "Who's there?!"

 

 "Where did that shot come from!?"

 

 "Identify yourself!"

 

It was only after another shot rang out that Michael allowed himself to chuckle. He lifted his head up over the boxes along with Gavin to watch the show take place. He spotted the first body on the floor in a pool of blood. Before he could even blink a second body followed. A wicked grin spread across his face. He easily recognized the marksmen ship. His eyes scanned the higher levels of the warehouse until he spotted Ray perched behind the railing. His signature purple hoodie made him stand out with ease, but his skills made it difficult for anyone to keep aim long enough to shoot him. He noticed Ray didn't bother looking at him. The snipper seemed to be focused on bringing everyone else down.

 

Each new shot made his ears ring. It was almost welcoming at this point. It helped cover the screams of pain from the policemen. Michael almost felt sorry for them.

 

Almost.

 

Most people Ray shot down were clean cut. He'd shoot his pink sniper rifle and they'd drop like flies within seconds. However, most of these shots were fired to cause more pain than a ways to an end. They were executed with wild, yet deadly precision. They weren't clean cut headshots that the man was known for. No. These shots were kneecap busting, lung puncturing, and artery decimating shots. Michael shared a warm smile with Gavin as they watched Ray comfortably sent a few more bullets into the howling men on the floor. It felt like Ray was being a little more open about not messing with his makeshift family... in his own painful way.

 

"Bloody hell Ray, that was amazing!" Gavin yelled, running from behind the crates to look up at Ray just as the last policeman fell. Michael quickly followed behind.

 

Ray shifted away from his sniper rifle to give Gavin a half wave before making his way towards them. “You idiots has us worried.” He threw them both a glare. “Why the hell did you guys stray so far from the plan?!”

 

“Sorry to worry you X-Ray!” Gavin shouted, already throwing his arms around Ray once the younger lad was in arm’s length. He pulled Ray into a tight hug before Ray could protest.

 

“Won’t happen again!” Michael chimed in. He watched the sniper roll his eyes, but caught the way they lingered on the wound Michael had.

 

“I wasn’t worried.” Ray quickly stated. He pries Gavin off of him with a frown. “Geoff asked me to find you. Good thing Ryan still has that old police scanner in the big van.”

 

“Uh-huh.” Gavin throws his arm slung around Ray’s shoulder with a smirk clear across his face. “So tell me Ray… Wasn’t Geoff in the chopper this go around?”

 

“Yeah…so?"

 

“That means only you and Ryan could of know where we were.” Gavin says, quickly cutting Ray off and moving next to Michael in the process.

 

Ray scuffs. He mumbles something that sounded a lot like _‘I should have left you both to die.’_ and turns away from them.

 

Michael chuckles. “Aw! We love you too Ray!”

 

“Whatever. Let’s go home.” Ray says over his shoulder, doing his best to keep the smile out of his voice.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been sitting on this forever! One on the only things that didn't get deleted after the catastrophe that was last year... I just wanted to write a quick action scene, but it went on longer than I thought. Comments and Kudos keep me going! Thank you!


End file.
